


You Can All Sleep Sound Tonight

by idra



Series: 21 Days of Fic (April 2016) [21]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Kid Fic, M/M, mentions of 'ships other than Stony, mentions of previous cheatings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:18:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7379641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony pays for everyone to attend Pepper & Rhodey's wedding on a cruise ship.  Steve and Tony reaffirm their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can All Sleep Sound Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have enough apologies in my brain for how long this has taken me. It honestly felt like it didn't want to end. Thank you to everyone who's left kudos and comments and even if all you did was read the fic, thank you!

“I still can’t believe that Pepper and Rhodey are finally getting married after all these years,” Tony says as he throws some clothes into his suitcase. “And that we get a vacation on a cruise liner as a result.”

“Baby’s first vacation,” Steve says with a smile. “Not like we haven’t gone on a cruise before, Tone. Or do you not remember our honeymoon?”

“You mean the honeymoon from hell?” Tony smiles back at Steve, rolling his eyes. 

“Hey, you were the one who thought that eating all the oysters would be a good idea. Aphrodisiac my ass.” Steve shakes his head. “How didn’t you know you were allergic?”

“I wasn’t allergic! I had a bad reaction!”

“Tony, you swelled up like a balloon.”

“A bad reaction!” Tony scowls. “Quit arguing with me!” 

Steve pulls Tony close and kisses him. “Yes dear. Would you go make sure our passports and the tickets are in order? I’ll finish packing.”

“I can finish packing,” Tony says with a sigh.

“I know, but-“ Steve is cut off by a loud scream from down the hall. “Our daughter is screaming for her Daddy. I’ll finish packing. Go on.” Steve pushes Tony towards the sound as another scream sounds. “Go before she yells herself hoarse.”

Tony grumbles, but stomps out of the room. It’s not that Steve doesn’t trust Tony to pack, Steve just knows that Tony is a sloppy packer and will complain about wrinkles when they get where they’re going. He takes all the clothes out of Tony’s suitcase and folds them nicely before replacing them. He finishes both of their bags, then grabs them and their carry-ons. After he takes them downstairs and sets them by the door, he heads up to Annabelle’s bedroom. He shakes his head a little at the sight of Tony changing Annabelle into the cute red and gold outfit they’d picked out for her travel outfit. “She looks adorable. Though I still think we should’ve gone with the red, white and blue.”

“Pffft. No. Red and Gold. Those are Stark colours.”

“Yes, but our Bella is a Stark-Rogers, so she should represent both her daddies.” Steve reaches past Tony and scoops up Annabelle. “Isn’t that right, my sweetheart?”

She gurgles and giggles and claps her hands then snuggles up against Steve. “Papa,” she says proudly, patting Steve’s chest.

Steve chuckles and strokes her hair. “That’s right, Bella. I’m Papa. And who’s that?” He points to Tony.

She blows a raspberry and pats Steve again. “Papa.”

Tony laughs, shaking his head. “Oh my God, Steve, stop. You know how stubborn she is. She totally gets that from you, by the way.”

“Oh yes, because you’re never stubborn, Tony.” Steve rolls his eyes and bounces Annabelle in his arms. “Are you ready for your first trip, Miss Bella?”

She claps and bounces harder in his arms, then reaches out for Tony, nearly falling from Steve’s arms. Tony catches her easily and kisses her nose. “Let’s have Papa here pack your bag. You and I are going to get our passports, Baby Bella.” Tony swoops her through the air as she giggles and Steve shakes his head. He’s not too surprised he’s ended up packing for all of them. Though he knows Tony would’ve packed for himself, it’s usually best if Steve does it, since Tony has a habit of just tossing everything in his bags. He’s got Bella’s bags packed quickly and heads downstairs to help Happy load up the trunk. 

“Jarvis, are you ready?” Tony asks as he carries Annabelle outside. He hands her over to Happy, making Steve smile. The first time Tony had just casually handed their daughter over to the large chauffer/bodyguard Steve had nearly had a heart attack. But Happy had handled their daughter like a pro and had become their back-up nanny when Jarvis was feeling under the weather, which unfortunately happened more and more often. 

“Sir, I do believe I’m not going to be able to make it on this trip.” Jarvis walks slowly up to the car, leaning heavily on his cane. “You, Master Steve and Miss Bella should go without me.”

“Not happening, J,” Tony says, shaking his head. “This is our family trip and we’re not making it without the whole family.” He cups Jarvis’ elbow and looks at Steve. “I’m guessing you’ve already got your bags packed?”

“Well, yes, but Sir, really. You’d have a better time without me dragging behind you.”

“Jarvis, haven’t you learned that you can’t out stubborn Tony anymore?” Steve says as he heads for Jarvis’ quarters. He grabs the packed bag, along with the carry on that’s sat on top and returns to the car. When he gets there, Tony’s gotten Jarvis into the front seat and Happy is strapping Annabelle into her car seat. He raises an eyebrow at Tony as he loads Jarvis’ bags in with theirs. “How’s he doing?”

“Better. The broken foot set him back and he hates feeling like we’re taking care of him instead of him taking care of us, but... Damn it, Steve. He’s my family!” 

“He’s our family, baby,” Steve says, pulling Tony into his arms and kissing the top of his head. “And we’re going to do whatever we have to do to keep him with us.”

Tony nods and takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly. “Sometimes, I want to strangle him. He is not just a butler or nanny or caretaker! He’s my father...” He lets out another breath, sniffing and wiping at his face.

Steve strokes his hand up and down Tony’s back, nodding. “I know. I understand, Tone. He does too. He just has to try to keep that distance. He always has.” 

“He’s so annoying.”

“Well, he’s old.” Steve chuckles a little when Tony gives a watery laugh. “Come on, Tony. Pepper’s probably chomping at the bit at the airport.”

“I’m telling her you called her a horse,” Tony says as he pulls back and wipes at his face. 

“She’ll never believe you,” Steve replies as he nudges Tony towards the back of the car. “Get in so we can get going.”

Tony sighs and climbs in on one side of car. Steve glances at Happy who smiles at him. “House is locked, Boss. We’re all ready to go.”

Steve laughs. “Still doesn’t seem right, you driving us on your vacation.”

“I don’t take vacations.” Happy shrugs. “My job is to take care of Tony and his family. At all times.”

“We appreciate it.”

“You’re paying for me to go on this cruise. Of course you do.” Happy opens Steve’s door. “In you go, Boss.”

Steve chuckles and gets in the car, settling next to Bella. “Okay, let’s get going,” he says, tickling Bella’s foot. She giggles and the car starts, just before they pull out. A half an hour later they arrive at the airport. Steve smiles and waves at Pepper as he climbs out of the car. She rushes over and takes Bella from him, kissing Steve’s cheek. “How’s the soon-to-be-married woman doing?”

“Oh my God. Did Tony tell you what he did?”

“Tony never tells me what he does. He says he doesn’t like the face I give him.” Steve glances over at Tony, who suddenly seems interested in helping with the bags. “What did he do?”

“Steve, he rented us an entire cruise liner.”

“I know. He got us all rooms.”

“No. He basically paid for the whole three weeks at sea for just us. The whole crew will work and everything just for us.”

“Oh my lord. Anthony Edward Stark!” 

Tony looks at Steve, startled. “What?”

“You rented an entire cruise liner?”

“It’s for Pepper’s wedding! She deserves to have the best _and_ she deserves to have privacy!” Tony grins and jogs around the car. “Jarvis! Here, let me help you! You need my help!” 

“This isn’t over, Tony,” Steve says, smiling at Tony’s antics. He’s not truly mad, he just wishes Tony wasn’t always so carefree with his money. He looks at Pepper, then over at Happy. “Are you both ready?”

“I’ll go get the Little Boss’ car seat and get it on the plane.”

“No, Happy. As of right now, you’re on vacation as well. Just grab your carry on.” Steve gets the car seat, then his, Tony and Bella’s carry ons, as well as Jarvis’.

“Do you want me to grab a bag, Steve?” Pepper asks, chuckling softly.

“Nope, you have the princess.” Steve gestures to the plane as best as he can. “She’s way more important than bags.”

Pepper laughs and heads onto the plane, Steve following her. As soon as Bella is settled and everyone else has picked their seats, Steve sinks down next to Tony. “Tony.”

“Hello gorgeous, sexy, beautiful, handsome, fabulous, amazing, fantastic, wonderful husband of mine.” 

“Tony. Why?” 

"Because I wasn’t lying. Pepper deserves this.”

“Tony.”

“Stop with the face,” Tony says, pushing Steve’s face so he’s looking away. “I did it because Pepper and Rhodey both deserve it. I did it because it’s Sam and Tasha’s second honeymoon. I did it because Bucky and Sharon are so desperately in love with each other, but neither will pull their heads out of their butts. I did it because Bruce is trying so hard to get Betty back and I knew Betty couldn’t refuse Pepper’s invitation to the wedding. I did it because Clint isn’t interested in anyone, ever and would hate to be bugged on a cruise by all those single women and men. I did it because Peggy and Darcy deserve to be together without old men and young ones trying to tell them that all they need is a good dicking.” Tony takes a deep breath and starts again, “I did it because Thor and Jane and their five children need a break from real life. I did it because Daisy and Tripp need to step away from their jobs and spend time together, same with Mac and Bobbi. I did it because Fitz and Simmons need to get out of the lab and into daylight. I did it because Happy and Jarvis deserve to be spoiled too.”

“Very valid reasons, but a whole cruise liner? Complete with staff?” 

“Because our first honeymoon sucked. Because not only did I get sick off the oysters, you got sick on the strawberry spinach salad. Because even when we recovered, if we went anywhere on the damn ship, we were accosted by paparazzi who had snuck on board.” Tony sighs and turns away. “Because I fucked up and you’re forced to look at the reminder of that fuck up every day and you never complain about it. Because you’ve never asked me for anything. You never want anything from my money. If you spend my money, it’s on Bella or our friends, never on you. I wanted to spoil to you. I want...”

Steve touches the back of Tony’s neck and licks his lips. “Tony...” Steve trails off, not sure what to say.

“I want to somehow make it up to you.”

“What? Tony, there’s nothing to make up. Yes, it hurt that you cheated on me, but I’ve forgiven you. Bella is the best thing ever. I love our daughter. I don’t ever look at her and think about that. I look at her and think about what an amazing man I married that he gave me such a beautiful gift.” Steve turns Tony around and cups his face between his own palms. “I don’t spend your money on me because I don’t need that. I don’t need money to know you love me. I don’t need money for you to make me happy. I just need you. All I’ve ever needed since we first crashed into each other in the hallway was you. Having you, being with you, _loving_ you is all I need.” Steve kisses him and then pulls back. “I’m going to be corny as hell and repeat my vows. You are everything to me, Tony Stark, and even if you lost every penny you’ve ever made, I would still love you.”

Tony shakes his head, blinking rapidly. “But...”

“No buts. Forgive yourself, Tony. I’ve long since forgiven you. The only one who can’t forgive you is you.” Steve hugs Tony close, resting his cheek on the top of Tony’s head. “I appreciate this gesture, even if it is totally over the top, but it will be nice to not have to worry about paparazzi chasing us around. So, thank you. It was unnecessary, which I’m sure everyone will agree, but thank you for always being so generous and loving and considerate when it comes to your family.”

Tony leans into Steve. “You’re not mad about the cruise?”

“No. Never.” Steve closes his eyes, hating himself for a moment for making Tony think he’d be that mad. “Too bad we agreed that Jarvis and Happy are on vacation too. I really would like to thank you properly.”

Tony chuckles and pulls back, wiping at his face. “Phil is coming too. And Clint has agreed to watch Bella whenever we need him to. He said we deserved this second honeymoon more than anyone did.”

“Phil? As in Phil Coulson? Used to be our teacher?”

“One and the same.” Tony smiles and leans into Steve’s touch. “He retired from teaching about a year after we graduated. He had been trying to find something to do with his time when he heard I had an opening for someone to run the Stark Industries daycare. Obviously, he’s more than qualified and he’s really good with the kids. A couple of weeks ago, he hired someone to take over for him-- which is what I get for giving him total autonomy over the daycare-- and a couple of days ago came up to my office and said he wanted the job of nanny to Bella. I told him I’d talk to you about it, but if he was serious, he could come with us and sort of have a trial run during our vacation. If you agree, of course.” Tony looks around the plane and notices Jarvis sleeping. “I just... I know we have Jarvis, but...”

“I agree. Maybe we can talk Jarvis into retiring from his actual job, but staying with us anyhow. Not to work for us, but we’ll put it like we need someone to take care of us.”

Tony looks at Steve, relief in his eyes. “You are the best husband ever,” he says before leaning in and kissing Steve. 

“Pretty sure you win that title with this trip, baby.” Steve shifts a little, wrapping his arms more comfortably around Tony. “How’s everyone else getting to Florida for the cruise, by the way?”

“Well, we’re stopping in New Mexico to pick up Thor, Jane, their kids, Darcy and Peggy. Then we’ll be heading to Chicago to pick up Bucky, Sharon and Betty. Sam, Tasha and Clint are flying down from New York in the other S.I. jet and stopping in D.C. to pick up Rhodey. Fitz & Simmons are already in Miami-- something about some biology thing Simmons wanted to check out in the Everglades. Daisy and Tripp and Mac and Bobbi are flying in from somewhere we’re not allowed to know about-- somewhere in the Middle East, I think. They’ll all get there in about an hour or so and then we’ll get in there in another four hours, depending on air speeds and wind speeds and all that junk.” Tony smiles. “We’ll actually meet up with them at the airport, ‘cause I’ve rented a bunch of limos to take us to the ship. In a week, Pep and Rhodey will get married while we’re somewhere around Nassau, I think, then we’re actually going to head across the Atlantic.”

“How long exactly is this trip? I mean, I know you told me to get a month off work-- which I sort of still need to do some drawings and fax them in, then mail the actual copies if that’s at all possible.”

“Steve, you have like six months of vacation saved up!” 

“I know, but there’s like four projects that I’m in charge of the drawings for.” Steve frowns a little. “I’m sorry, it’s the best I could do. Besides, you know me. I’ll get the drawings done within a couple days and then we’ll be able to enjoy the rest of our time.”

“Until they call and tell you that they need this tweaked or that redrawn or it’ll be “oh Steve,”” Tony says in a high falsetto, ““your drawings are so good we need your expertise on this other project! We just can’t do this without you!” Because you know damn well, that’s what your boss will say. Whitney will use any excuse to have time alone with you.” 

Steve can’t help but smile a little at Tony’s mocking of his boss. “Yeah, she probably will, and I will tell her that my drawings are perfect and she can take them or leave them because I’m on my second honeymoon with my sexy husband and I don’t have time to draw them anything.” He leans over and kisses Tony. “And you’re so cute when you’re jealous, baby.”

“I’m not jealous! That witch has been trying to get her claws on you for months! Years! I see the way she looks at you at the office Christmas party every year, Steve!” 

“You are jealous, even though there’s no need for you to be.” Steve cups Tony’s face in his hands. “Listen to me closely. Yes, she has hit on me. And I have told her every time, I am in love with my husband. I would never hurt you by sleeping with her and I would never hurt you by even flirting with her. Besides which, she’s a woman.”

“And?” 

“Tony, how long have you known me? I’m gay. Like a six on the Kinsey Scale. For the purposes of art, women are beautiful subjects, but I am not in any way attracted to women. You know in high school that Peggy, Sharon and Natasha all kissed me, right?” 

“Yeah,” Tony says, chuckling a little. “I remember you looking like a tomato all three times.”

“Okay, well, I know all three of them, plus Pepper kissed you. Along with others,” Steve adds, raising an eyebrow. “You liked it, right? Enjoyed getting kissed, got a little hard?”

“Yeah, okay. I enjoyed it. I wouldn’t want to do it again, but I did enjoy it. Are you seriously trying to tell me you didn’t?”

“I didn’t. I mean, I guess the kisses were good enough, but... I felt nothing. But the first time a guy kissed me?” Steve smiles, eyes going soft at the memory. “It was like fireworks, Tone.” 

Tony swallows hard and scowls. “Who was your first guy?” 

Steve looks over at Tony and smirks. “Really? Jealous of my first male lover?” 

“Lover?” Tony licks his lips and looks away. “Lover?” he repeats, his voice cracking a little. 

“Yeah. My first guy on guy kiss was with my first lover.” Steve leans in close to Tony’s ear. “Did you know that I’ve only ever had one lover?” 

“Besides me, you mean?” 

“Tony, don’t be dumb.” Steve kisses the tip of Tony’s ear. “I have literally only ever kissed one man. I have only had sex with one man. I only want to have sex with one man. I married my first and only lover.”

Tony flushes and looks at Steve. “Are you serious? You’ve only ever kissed me?” 

“Aside from the girls, yeah. You saw the pictures of me before Senior year, Tone. You know I wasn’t exactly anything to look at.”

“You were fucking adorable, Steve. I love how little and scrappy you were.” Tony smiles and leans up, kissing Steve. Steve kisses him back, gasping into Tony’s mouth when Tony’s hands start to slide over his body. Suddenly, Tony is in his lap, grinding against him and kissing him even harder and more hungrily.

Steve grips Tony’s hips and thrusts up against him, moaning as Tony pulls back a little. “Tone...”

“C’mon Steve. Pepper’s agreed to watch Bella. I want you. On our plane.” Tony climbs off his lap and gestures to the back of the plane, where Steve knows Tony has a bedroom. Steve had once upon a time teased Tony for having a bedroom on his plane and had threatened to lock all of Tony’s many bedrooms if he screwed up, but suddenly, a bedroom on a plane seems like the best idea ever! Steve glances around and gets to his feet, quickly following after Tony. He blushes when he hears Pepper giggle and say something to Happy. 

A few hours later, after they’ve picked up all of the rest of the people they needed to pick up, they land in Florida. Steve smirks a bit at Tony as they carry their luggage off the plane. “Are you feeling okay?”

“My ass hurts, Steve.” Tony leans up a bit and kisses him. “And it’s all your fault.”

“It is not my fault you fell off the bed and onto your phone. Did you break it?”

“I broke my butt, yes.”

“Your phone,” Steve says, shaking his head. “Seriously Tony. I know how you are about that phone.”

Tony pulls it out and makes a face. “The face is cracked. I can fix it once we’re on the ship.”

Steve frowns. “I’m sorry, Tony. Even though I didn’t make you fall off the bed and break it, I’m still sorry.”

“It’s fine. I should’ve been more aware of where I was on the bed. It’s not exactly our big bed.”

“No bed is as big as our custom monstrosity. Not that I don’t absolutely love it but there’s like ten times more room in our bed than the plane bed.”

“I can’t believe you all picked us up while Steve and Tony were having sex and none of you would let me record it!” Darcy says, hooking her arm through Peggy’s. 

Peggy shakes her head. “You’d think I didn’t keep you satisfied or something,” she says, frowning at Darcy, even though she is most definitely amused by the idea.

“I’m not saying I’d keep it to watch, just that I could make a lot of money selling that.”

“No selling mine and Tony’s sex tapes, not that there are any.” Steve rolls his eyes. 

Tony chuckles. “Besides, I’d have to sue you and we all know I have the best lawyers.”

“I’d hire Matt Murdock,” Darcy says. “He’s the best.”

“He’s the best?” Tony shakes his head. “Then he must be working for me,” he says with a laugh. “No, seriously, no sex tapes. I know you all think that’s prudish or whatever, but no way am I letting the world see my husband naked.” Tony smirks a bit. 

Steve blushes and shakes his head. “And I don’t exactly relish the idea of _my_ husband’s beautiful nude body being splashed everywhere. So, no sex tapes.”

“You guys are no fun,” Darcy says. 

“Not for you, at any rate,” Tony replies. He gestures to the limos waiting on the airport tarmac. “Come on. We need to load up. Our bags are being loaded onto a van and will be taken to the ship.” He turns and gestures to where the rest of their group are standing around the vehicles, arguing about who’s taking which one. “Looks like everyone’s here,” he says. “Let’s go.”

After everyone greets each other with hugs and small talk, they all load up and head to the cruise ship. “So, rumour has it you basically bought us an entire cruise ship, Tony?” Rhodey says, turning in his seat to look at Tony. 

“Just rented for a few weeks, honeybear,” Tony replies with a smile. 

“Seriously, Tony, you can’t just rent an entire boat for our wedding.”

“Aww, platypus, you know I love you, but I _am_ married to Steve. It just can’t be our wedding.” Tony grins as Rhodey rolls his eyes. “I didn’t do it just for you, honeybear, really. It’s for all of us. None of us need the paps running around, taking pictures of us.”

Rhodey looks at Pepper. “Are you okay with him basically buying an entire ship? Are you?” He turns to look at Steve.

Pepper smiles. “I’m ecstatic. No paparazzi on board, just us and our closest friends.” 

Steve shrugs. “It’s Tony’s money. He wants to spoil all of us, he’s allowed. If you really object, then I guess you and Pepper don’t get a cruise for your honeymoon, not to mention no wedding on board said cruise ship.”

Rhodey frowns. “Damn it. You’ve trapped me, huh?”

“You betcha, sour patch.” Tony beams and leans against Steve, looking across him at Annabelle. “Hey baby girl. How you doing over there?”

“Papa!” She claps and giggles when Tony sighs.

“She’s doing it on purpose, I swear,” he says with a shake of his head. “It’s kind of annoying.”

“Aw, she’s just teasing you, Daddy,” Pepper says, reaching over and tickling Annabelle’s belly. “Isn’t that right? You know that Daddy gets frustrated when you won’t say Daddy.”

Annabelle giggles and wiggles and finally says, “Dada!” 

Tony beams and scoops her out of her seat. “That’s my girl. You know who I am!” 

“Dada!”

Steve chuckles, leaning in and kissing her cheek. “About time, Bella. Daddy’s been going crazy.”

“Papa! Dada!” 

Tony beams and nods. “Yep. We’re Papa and Dada.” He looks at Steve. “She finally said mine!” 

“I know, baby.” He kisses Tony softly, then pulls back when he hears Rhodey cough. “Sorry.”

“No, no. It’s fine. I love seeing you two making out,” Rhodey replies, rolling his eyes. 

Steve laughs and shakes his head. “Sure ya do. I’d say we’ll stop, but no, we won’t stop. I love Tony and I’m going to show him every possible time I can.”

“Ugh. You’re getting your sap all over me,” Rhodey says, shuddering. “Stop it!” 

Pepper laughs and pats Rhodey’s shoulder. “It’s okay, honey. Soon, we’ll be getting our sap all over them.”

“Somehow, that sounds even worse than what honeybear said,” Tony says.

Steve busts out laughing at that, shaking his head as he glances over at Clint. “The conversations we have, huh?”

“Are you kidding me? This is like high school all over again,” Clint says. “Get us together and we act like we’re Bella’s age.” 

Steve beams over Tony’s head at Clint and nods. “This is sadly very true.”

Anymore conversation is cut off as they arrive at the dock. Steve glances at the cruise liner, then looks at Tony. “Seriously, Tone?” 

“What? Only the best for my family and friends,” he says as he climbs out of the van, still holding Annabelle. “Look, Bellarina! Our very own cruise ship! Maybe I’ll buy us a yacht for back home if you like this.”

Steve laughs a little and grabs Annabelle’s car seat, Tony’s carry-on luggage and his own as Clint grabs his own and Bella’s carry-on bag, along with her diaper bag. “Tony, do we have enough stuff for Bella? Baby food, diapers, all that stuff?”

“I don’t know if we packed enough, but I’ve got an order of stuff being brought on board. I know we can never have enough of that kind of stuff. And ladies,” Tony says, turning to face the women of the group, “all of the shops on the ship are open and will be for whatever their normal hours. That goes for any of the men who like to shop as well. And everyone, the bowling alleys are all open, along with pools, gyms, restaurants, and everything else. Pepper, Rhodey, you’ll be in separate rooms for the time being until the wedding actually takes place. Rhodeybear, that is at your gorgeous bride to be’s request, not my doing, so... ha.” Tony grins and looks at Steve. “The three floors that we’re occupying-- with plenty of space between everyone’s staterooms, are fully open, but any other rooms are closed. Basically, recreation areas are fully open to us, but anything else is closed. The captain of the ship should be waiting for us on board with our room assignments, so, up the gangplank with everyone.”

Tony leads everyone up the gangplank and he shakes hands with the captain. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, sir,” Tony says to the captain.

“It’s a pleasure to have you on board my ship,” the captain returns. “My name is Enrico Montoya.”

“Captain Montoya, this is my daughter, Annabelle and my husband Steve.” Tony gestures to Steve, then begins to introduce everyone else to the captain. Then they’re all being led to their rooms and their bags are already in their rooms. Tony looks over at the captain and thanks him, then steps into the room he’d gotten for him and Steve. “Bella’s next door, our rooms are connected by a little sitting area. There’s another room connected on the other side of Bella’s room that is going to be Coulson’s. So we’ll have nights with each other. Not every night of course but some.” Tony glances at the bed. “I’m going to have to be careful I don’t fall off.”

“Yes, you are. We’ll put anything that might hurt you up and away from the floor though.” Steve grins and kisses him softly. “What about a crib for Bella?”

“There’s one set up. Let’s go see her room.” Tony leads through the sitting room to the next room over. He looks around, satisfied that everything was set up the way he had requested it. “It’s perfect. An almost exact replica of her room at home.”

Steve smiles. “It is perfect. This will definitely help her to sleep through the night.” He kisses Tony softly. “You’re such a good daddy, always thinking about your baby girl.”

“Our.”

“Our baby girl.” Steve grins and scoops Bella up. “Look, Baby Bella. Daddy got you a room set up just like at home, so you can sleep good.” He kisses her cheek, then sets her down and lets her toddle around the room, touching things. Steve pulls Tony into his arms and kisses his neck. “I love you and you are the best father in the world.”

“Second best. You are the best father in the world,” Tony murmurs, tilting his head to one side. “You’re the one who always knows exactly what she needs.”

“Okay, we both win best father of the universe then. We’ll share the title,” Steve says, kissing along Tony’s jaw. “When is Phil getting here to watch Bella?”

“Not for another hour,” Tony moans, wrapping his hands around Steve’s shoulders. “Oh God, maybe Clint...”

“Clint what? Oh Jesus. It’s like high school all over again! Go! Go do that in your room! You are going to traumatize your child!” Clint picks up Annabelle and covers her eyes. “My poor niece. Daddies are traumatizing you, aren’t they?”

“Hi hi!” Annabella giggles and claps, trying to pull Clint’s hand off her eyes.

Steve grins and pushes Tony towards their room. “Let’s go, Tone. Since ‘Uncle’ Clint has come to babysit.” Tony laughs and runs across the sitting room to his and Steve’s room. Steve smiles his thanks at Clint and jogs across after Tony.

Once in their room, Steve tackles Tony to the bed. “God, I love you.”

“Love you too,” Tony mumbles against Steve’s mouth. Steve pulls back and climbs off the bed, stripping off his clothes. Tony watches before he pushes to his feet and begins to strip as well. “God, Steve, I want you so bad. All the time. I’m starting to think there’s something wrong with me.”

“If there’s something wrong with you, then it’s wrong with me too, ‘cause I always want you back.” Steve pulls Tony close and grinds their erections together. “Fuck, so sexy.”

“God, I love when you swear.” Tony chuckles and licks at Steve’s mouth. “It’s so hot when you swear.”

Steve grins and licks at Tony’s tongue. “You on top? In deference to your sore ass?”

“As in me riding you or...”

“Or.” Steve grabs Tony’s tongue with his teeth and pulls it into his mouth, sucking gently as he keeps grinding them together. He releases Tony and smirks. “I want your dick in me, Tony.”

“Oh God. Don’t talk dirty to me or this’ll be over before we get anywhere. I do not want to come before I get to be in you.”

“So I guess that means no blow job, huh?”

“Oh fuck, you play dirty.” Tony scowls. “Not fair.”

“I dunno. How soon do you think you can get hard again?” Steve kisses him. “I’ll suck your dick and do my best to suck your brains out through your dick and then keep sucking until you get hard again, or we skip that part.”

“Fuck, that’s not fair. What if I can’t get hard again?”

“Then I guess you’ll have to suck my dick.” Steve grins. “What do you say?”

“Fuck you. Suck my dick!” He pushes at Steve. “Get on your knees, come on.”

Steve sinks to his knees and wraps his hand around the base of Tony’s dick before he wraps his lips around him. He sucks gently at first, just enough to get Tony’s hips moving before he’s pulling nearly all of Tony’s dick down his throat. He hums quietly around him, bobbing his head slowly. Tony growls softly and puts his hand on the back of Steve’s head. “Steve, god. You’re so good at that. So fucking good at sucking my dick. Fuck, please... Steve...”

Steve just hums more and bobs his head. He pulls off with a pop and lifts his head to look at Tony. “Am I not doing a good enough job?”

“You suck. Oh my God, Steve! Stop stopping sucking my dick!” 

“Oh. It sounded like you weren’t into it.”

Steve smirks when Tony growls at him and pushes him back towards his dick. Steve goes back to sucking his dick. Steve cups Tony’s balls in his palm, fondling them until Tony tenses up and grips Steve’s hair in his fist. “Oh fuck, Steve!” he says as he starts to come. Steve swallows as much as he can, pulling back and smiling as a couple of spurts hit his face. “Oh God, you look gorgeous with my cum on your face.”

Steve chuckles and wipes at his chin, licking his fingers clean. “Mmm. You taste good. I love the way you taste.” He leans in and licks at Tony’s dick. “Mmmm. Fuck, Tony.”

“Oh. Sensitive... Let me suck your dick while I recover.”

“Sounds good to me,” Steve says as he gets to his feet. “Let me lay down though. Your knees don’t need to be hurting as bad as mine are.” He grins and kisses Tony softly. “Come here and suck my dick.”

“Oh God, even when it’s bad dirty talk, it’s good. Now, lay down and let me suck your dick.” 

Steve does as he’s told, smiling as Tony climbs on the bed after him. He slides his fingers through Tony’s hair as Tony starts kissing his chest. “Tony, baby, I love you. You treat me so good.”

“It’s ‘cause I love you,” Tony murmurs, continuing to kiss down Steve’s chest. He slides his hands up and down Steve’s sides, smiling when Steve wiggles a little. “Sorry, baby. I forgot that you’re a bit ticklish.”

“It’s okay. Can you...”

“You want me to just jump to sucking you off?”

“No. Just... less talking, more doing, please?” Steve moans. 

“You got it, baby.” Tony goes back to kissing Steve’s chest before he moves on to licking at his abs. Then he moves lower, nuzzling at the juncture where thigh meets hip. “Oh my God, Steve, you smell so good. How do you smell so good after hours of travel?” 

“Tony,” Steve gasps, his hips jerking.

Tony smiles and licks a stripe up Steve’s dick before he wraps his lips around the tip. He moves his mouth slowly down Steve’s length, sucking as he goes. Steve moans and fists one hand in Tony’s hair as he struggles not to thrust up into Tony’s mouth. Tony just hums happily and keeps bobbing his head slowly. He pulls off and sucks on his fingers before he goes back to sucking Steve’s dick. As he’s sucking on Steve, he rubs his fingers over Steve’s hole. 

When Tony slides a finger in, Steve moans loudly enough that Tony’s thankful for the room separating them from Bella. Steve’s almost always loud, but at home, their bedroom is soundproofed, so Tony never worries about how loud either of them are. Here, he’ll have to be careful to keep Steve from screaming apparently.

He adds a second finger, pulling off Steve with a slurp when he shouts Tony’s name. “I swear, Steve. Sometimes, you’re just too loud.”

“Can’t help it,” Steve mumbles, wriggling on Tony’s fingers. “Feels so good! Fuck, baby.”

“Love when you swear,” Tony says before he goes back to sucking Steve. He pulls up to the tip, flicking his tongue back and forth over him as he adds a third finger. Within a few minutes, Steve is coming with a shout. Tony pulls back, licking his lips. “God, Stevie. You’re so fucking sexy.”

“Oh my God, you’re... You.... Fuck, Tony.”

Tony chuckles. “Jesus, Steve. You’re ridiculous.”

“And you still have three fingers up my ass. My God, Tony, please, tell me you’re hard enough to fuck me.”

“Almost, baby.” Tony leans back a little, looking over Steve. “God, I wish I could draw or paint or something. You are a work of art, Stevie.”

“I swear, the harder you get, the cornier you get.” Steve reaches for Tony, finally grabbing hold of his free arm. “C’mere. Kiss me.”

Tony leans up and kisses Steve hungrily, thrusting his fingers in Steve and working him open. He pulls back and smiles at Steve. “God you taste good. Seriously though, if I take a picture, will you draw it for me?” 

“Tony, I can’t draw myself!” 

“Please, Stevie? I never ask you for anything!” 

“You ask me for stuff all the time!” Steve yelps when Tony finds his prostate. “Oh fuck!” 

“Please, Stevie? Please? Say yes! I swear, it will only go up in my lab at home!” 

“Fuck...” Steve’s eyes close, then he looks at Tony. “Fine, but after you fuck me.”

“Yes!” Tony leans in and kisses him, then slips his fingers out of Steve. “Lube?”

“In my shower bag.” Steve licks his lips, shifting a little on the bed. “Hurry up, Tony. I want your dick in me.”

Tony moans a little and jogs over to their bags, digging out the lube before he jumps back onto the bed. He squirts some of the lube onto his fingers, spreading it over his dick. “You ready for me?” He leans down and kisses Steve as he settles between Steve’s legs.

“Always. Fuck me, Tony, please fuck me!” 

Tony moans a little and pushes into Steve, thrusting slowly. He keeps moving, wrapping his fingers around Steve as he goes. “You’re so tight. Oh God, you’re so tight. Wanna feel you come, baby. Please come for me. C’mon, Stevie, come for me!” 

Steve arches up, moaning incoherently as he starts to come. Tony closes his eyes and keeps thrusting until he’s coming as well. Then he slips out of Steve and sinks next to him. “Did you bring the Polaroid camera?” 

“You were serious?” 

“As a heart attack,” Tony murmurs, turning to kiss Steve softly. “Polaroid?” 

“Your bag. Side pocket.” Steve bites his lip. “How do you want me?”

“Prop up on the pillows a little. One arm behind your head and flex a little while you’re at it. Other hand on your hip, but lightly.” Tony slides off the bed and gets the camera. When he turns around, Steve is posed and Tony moans loudly. “Ah, hell. I’m gonna get hard again.”

“Good.” Steve licks his lips and smiles, his eyes half closed. “Take your picture, Tony, and then we’ll see about another round.”

Tony whimpers a bit as he takes a picture, then sets the developing picture aside. He crawls onto the bed and on top of Steve, kissing him. “Mine. All mine.” 

“All yours,” Steve mumbles into the kiss. He wraps his arms around Tony and shifts them until they’re laying side by side. It doesn’t take them long to settle into a drowsy, half-asleep state. Steve looks up when he hears Annabelle crying, but she’s hushed soon enough and he smiles as he snuggles into Tony. 

Tony pats his arm and hums. “Steve?”

“Hmm?”

“I want another child,” Tony says as quietly as he can, not wanting to disturb their sleepy state.

Steve hums then kisses the back of Tony’s neck. “Adopt or surrogate?”

“Adopt. There’s a lot of children who need loving homes. Even if it’s an older child.”

“Done. We’ll start the process when we get home.”

“Uh.”

Steve lifts his head and pokes Tony. “What did you do?”

“I brought the paperwork with us. We just need to fill it all out.”

“And if I’d said no, or let’s wait?”

“I would’ve kept it in my briefcase.” Tony shrugs and rolls onto his other side to face Steve. “I’m sorry, but... Yeah. I would’ve kept it in my briefcase and then shredded it when we got back.” 

Steve sighs, but leans in and kisses Tony softly. “Don’t ever lie to me, Tony. Please? That said, I’m glad you have the paperwork. Can we fax it to them from here and then go in for interviews and stuff when we get back?” 

“Yeah we can. And I wouldn’t’ve lied. I just wouldn’t have told you.”

“An omission is still a lie, Tone.” Steve shakes his head and kisses Tony again. “Just... don’t keep things from me and don’t lie.”

“I’ll do my best. Unless it’s a surprise party or something, okay?”

“Okay.” Steve kisses him once more. “We should shower before we sleep, don’t you think?”

“I suppose,” Tony mumbles. He slides out of Steve’s arms and gets to his feet. “C’mon, big man. Let’s go shower.”

Steve chuckles and follows Tony into the bathroom. He looks around in surprise. It’s a bigger bathroom than he had thought they’d get on a ship. “Nice. Really nice. We’ll actually both fit.” He reaches around Tony and starts the water before nudging Tony under the spray. He moves behind him, sliding his hands up and down Tony’s sides. “Mmmm. You’re so sexy, Tone.”

“I am not,” Tony murmurs, turning in Steve’s arms. He leans up and kisses Steve. “You’re sexy. I mean, I am hot, but not sexy.” 

Steve chuckles and rolls his eyes. “You’re also full of shit.”

“We all are,” Tony replies, smirking. “Wash my back.”

Steve turns him and grabs the bar of soap, rubbing it between his hands before he starts sliding his hands over Tony’s back. “So, what are the plans for the next few days?”

“We have to meet with the captain regarding Pep’s wedding. Then it’s just a matter of finding stuff to do. Whatever we want.” Tony moans a little as Steve starts massaging his shoulders. “Oh God, you’re so good.”

“You haven’t seen anything yet,” Steve murmurs, hands sliding down to squeeze Tony’s ass. He smirks when Tony moans again. “God, Tony, the noises you make.”

Tony turns in Steve’s arms and leans up, kissing him. “Fuck me, Steve.”

“No.” Steve picks him up and turns them around pushing Tony against the wall. “I will make love to you though.” He slides one finger into Tony after using the conditioner on the shelf to slicken it, smirking a bit when Tony moans and writhes against his finger. “Oh baby. You’re so sexy like this.” He adds a second finger, twisting the two together until Tony keens out his name. “Yeah, Tony, that’s it, baby. You want my dick?”

“Fuck you, Steve! Fucking fuck me already!” Tony smacks Steve’s shoulder, wriggling on Steve’s fingers.

Steve smiles and slips his fingers out, grabbing the conditioner and coating his dick before he positions Tony just over him. “Ready?”

“Oh my God, Steve, if you don’t get in me...” Tony trails off, unable to think of a sufficient punishment. 

Steve grins and pulls Tony down onto his cock, moving slowly and wriggling his hips until he’s fully seated in his husband. “Tony... mmmm.”

Tony’s eyes close and his head falls back against the wall of the shower. “Oh Jesus. You’re so deep in me... Oh God, I love the way you feel in me.”

“You’re so tight, baby. So good.” 

Tony smiles and begins rocking his hips against Steve’s. “Mmmmm. Steve, that’s it, Stevie. Fill me so good.”

Steve moans and keeps moving against Tony, eyes closing as he starts to come. Tony scrapes his nails down Steve’s back as he joins his husband in orgasm. Steve sighs and slumps against Tony. “Oh my God, Tony. You always make me feel so...” He hums as he trails off, face buried against Tony’s neck. “Love you.”

“I love you,” Tony mumbles, resting his head against the wall, glad that even as weak as Steve seems to be right now, he’s still holding Tony up.

Steve takes a few more minutes before he sets Tony down, hands on Tony’s hips. “Are you okay to stand?” 

“I’m good, Steve.” Tony reaches up, stroking Steve’s neck. “How ‘bout you?” 

“I need a nap,” he says, turning to grab the soap. He washes Tony quickly and efficiently before he uses the soap on himself. Then he washes their hair and rinses them off. After he turns off the water, he grabs a towel and wraps it around Tony. “Dry off and we’ll nap for a few.”

Tony grins and kisses Steve before he starts toweling himself off. Steve smiles and dries himself off before he heads into the bedroom. He climbs into the bed, not bothering with pajamas as he settles in. Tony slides in next to him, curling up against his side. “We should set an alarm,” Steve mumbles, even as his eyes start to close.

“Someone’ll come wake us,” Tony whispers as he pulls the covers up over them. He closes his eyes and lays his head on Steve’s chest even as Steve’s breathing evens out.

Several days later, they’re well out to sea as they stand on the sun deck, all of them dressed up in their finest as Pepper walks out from the elevator banks on Jarvis’ arm. Rhodey makes a tiny little squeaking noise from his place next to Tony, who grins and looks over at Steve. Steve chuckles and shakes his head. He’s not surprised that Rhodey had been so shocked. Pepper looks amazing in her slinky, diamond studded, ivory wedding dress. And knowing Tony as well as Steve does, he’s pretty sure the diamonds are not crystals, but actual diamonds. He just shakes his head again and focuses on the wedding. He can’t help but remember his own wedding and it makes him smile. It had been one of the best moments of his life, standing before an Elvis impersonator and pledging his love and his life to Tony.

He snaps out of it when Pepper moves to stand next to Rhodey and they take each other’s hands. The captain begins the ceremony and Steve lets himself remember standing in the same position. He hadn’t even been able to focus on anything but Tony, even though they were both wearing their shorts and t-shirts that they’d had on at their graduation. He looks at Tony and judging from the way his husband is looking at him, Tony is thinking about the same thing. They share a smile even as the captain pronounces Pepper and Rhodey husband and wife.

After the actual ceremony, they all head in to the main dining room where there is an elaborate buffet set up, along with a band and a huge cleared off space for dancing. Steve takes Tony’s hand and pulls him onto the dance floor, settling into a simple waltz. “Were you thinking about what I was thinking about during their wedding?”

“Does it make us bad people that we were remembering our wedding?” Tony asks, looking into Steve’s eyes. 

“I don’t think so. I’m pretty sure Jane and Thor were thinking the same things. And I’m sure Sam and Tash and Darcy and Peggy were all thinking about their weddings. It’s not a bad thing. It’s actually a good thing.” Steve bends his head and kisses Tony. “Do you ever regret that we didn’t do the big wedding like they all have?” 

“No.” Tony shakes his head. “I didn’t want to have all this hoopla. Especially not then.”

“I know that our wedding was perfect for us, at the time. But do you ever wish we’d had a big party after?” 

“No. We had you and me and Bucky and Rhodey and Tasha and Pepper. Jarvis and Happy were there too. I mean, don’t get me wrong, I love our friends, but I didn’t need them there. Honestly, it could’ve been just you and me and I would’ve been absolutely thrilled.”

Steve smiles and kisses him again. “Same here. I just needed to be sure.”

Tony looks up at Steve and raises an eyebrow. “Do you regret it? I mean... Not the marrying me part or even where we got married. But do you ever regret us marrying so young? I mean, you weren’t even eighteen.”

“Tony, I have never regretted us getting married when we did or how we did. Even then, I couldn’t imagine my life without you. Every second of our life together has been worth every second of heartache we’ve shared.”

Tony nods, tears in his eyes. He hugs him as they sway to the music. “Steve...” He shakes his head. “Do you want to have a second wedding?”

“I guess that would be fitting to have a second wedding during the middle of our second honeymoon. It is definitely the way we do things. Always different.”

Tony laughs against Steve’s neck. “Yes, that is definitely us.”

“Plus, it’d be nice to have our daughter at our wedding.”

“Yes. Yes it would,” Tony mumbles. “I’ll talk to the captain about it tomorrow.”

Steve smiles as he rests his head against Tony’s temple. “Good.”

Tony pulls back and looks at Steve. “Do you understand just how much I love you?”

His smile widening, Steve nods. “I’m pretty sure I get it.”

“I’m not sure you do. You are my everything, Steve. Literally, you are everything in my world. You and Bella and if I didn’t have the two of you, I don’t think I’d be here.”

Steve cups Tony’s face in his hands and leans in, kissing him. “I know that, Tony. You and Bella are my everything as well. I would do anything for you.”

Tony beams at Steve, then pulls back a little more when Phil approaches with Annabelle. “Someone is missing her daddies,” Phil says, handing Annabelle over to Steve. Tony wraps his arm around her back as Steve pulls him back in close. Phil melts back into the crowd as Tony and Steve continue to sway slowly to the music.

Steve glances around the deck, a soft smile on his face as he sees all their family and friends having fun. He looks at the two people in his arms who are his favourite people in the whole world and he feels settled. They’re all together, he and Tony are happier than ever and everything is perfect.

_the end_

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wanted to add an additional note to say that while I'm going to mark the story and series complete, I'm not sure it really is. I really feel like there's more I want to say in this particular 'verse, but it probably won't be for quite some time. If you wanna follow me on tumblr, my regular every day one is [beautydisappear.tumblr.com](http://beautydisappear.tumblr.com) and my writing one (which I need to use more often) is [eternalbrokendreams.tumblr.com](http://eternalbrokendreams.tumblr.com).


End file.
